The Good And The Bad
by Komu
Summary: When the good finally exceeds the bad. But what exactly were those times? And which were bad, and which were good? Finn/Kurt SLASH. R&R.
1. Good and Bad with a big K

Many people had let Kurt Hummel down during the years, but that did not bother him much. If they had to hurt someone in order to feel good about themselves, people were pathetic indeed.

For instance, there was that time when he had asked his father for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday, and uncle Jim had tried to taunt him for it. Pathetic exhibit number one.

Then that time when uncle Jim had ranted on and on about how disgusting gays were. He had probably not known that he was insulting Kurt, but it was still worth a place as pathetic exhibit number two.

And the time when he had first been thrown into that horrible dumpster. That had been a new jacket. From that point, he always demanded that he was to be allowed to take his coats off. Pathetic exhibit number three.

Then the time he had first been slushied. Oh, how he hated grape now. Pathetic exhibit number four.

Getting on the football team had not been all that hard or horrible, but when he had asked Finn to help him and Finn had immediately concluded that Kurt wanted to ask him to the prom, because that was obviously important to gays. He did want to ask Finn, but now that was completely out of the picture.

Quinn had not really done anything to intentionally hurt him, but getting knocked up with Finn's baby was definitely bad enough.

To sing Defying Gravity was a dream to him, and it also ended like a dream. In the end, he loved his dad more than he loved singing, but only barely.

That time when he had told Finn that he would sing him "I honestly love you", and Finn did not understand had hurt quite a bit.

Who did Rachel think that she was, saying she had an advantage by being a girl. She looked like a toddler dressed in a grandmother's dress. Ugh, and those eyebrows. Pathetic exhibit number five. And fashion don't number one, too.

The fact that Finn would probably choose Rachel now that he had broken up with Quinn hurt more than Kurt had thought it would. She did not deserve him one bit. She was ugly, for heavens sake. And had a very ugly personality to go with it.

Yes, Kurt Hummel had been let down and hurt a lot of times, some he was sure that he had managed to erase from his memory. But the truth was that he had never felt so angry before as he did at the moment, when he found himself screaming at Rachel in the auditorium. How dared she. She did not deserve him. No one really deserved Finn, he was too wonderful for that. But at least Kurt deserved him more than the crazy girl. Heck, even Quinn deserved him more, and she had ended up cheating on him with his very best friend.

There were also times when Kurt Hummel had not been hurt. Like those times when he found the perfect deals on wonderful clothes or shoes, or the time when his mother actually did get him those sensible heels.

Or the time when Finn had buggered Puckerman about pushing Kurt into the lockers. That had been very sweet, and love at first sight.

Then there was that time when he first bonded with Mercedes. She was frightening at times, but she was a great friend.

Also, there was that time when Quinn had been nice to him about a makeover.

And then Finn had helped him on the football team, and he had ended up winning the game for them. God bless Beyonce and her fantastic dance-routines.

The time when he came out to his dad, and he just accepted him had been wonderful. He had been panicking about that very moment since he had been five years old.

Having Finn ask him over for a fashion urgency had been nice, even if the event which he was dressing for was nothing Kurt himself much liked.

Hitting that high F had done wonders for his self-esteem.

And winning sectionals! Oh wow, there was nothing that could beat that.

Yes, Kurt Hummel had been given many happy times in his life too. Yet the happiest time of all in his own opinion, was that afternoon after his fight with Rachel.

He had been the drama queen and rushed home, nearly running over his dad in the stairs. And he felt so betrayed and hurt, that those happy moments of his life seemed to shy away from him.

However, fate honestly seemed to be on his side for once, and not on the opposite. Because as it turned out, Finn had overheard their fight. And he had gone after Kurt, not Rachel.

And when Finn kissed him and told him that he did indeed love him back, he decided that this was way better than winning sectionals. And quite suddenly, the good exceeded the bad. Because he had finally gotten his true love.


	2. Good and Bad with a big F

Finn Hudson was someone that cared quite a lot about his life and how it fared, thank you very much. And he was glad to say that he had a very happy times with the exceptions of some bad moments.

Like that time when he had been blackmailed by Shuester to join Glee. Which had turned out to be a great thing, but at first it had been horrible.

Or the time when he had accidentally kissed Rachel. Oh, had he messed up with that. Now she was completely obsessed with him, and it was frankly pretty unnerving.

He had also thought that dancing out on the field to a really gay song had been bad, but it had landed them their first win in ages.

He had messed up so bad by getting Quinn pregnant, but he was going to fix it.

Slushies were horrible now, and he did not think that he could ever look at a grapefruit without glaring.

Dumping shit on Kurt had been pretty horrible of him, too. Especially when the mere thought of him would make Finn smile and feel giddy. It was probably because of Kurt's shampoo, or something.

Singing to a sonogram had been really, really stupid. At least doing it so obviously. And getting Quinn thrown out of her own home had ridden him full with guilt.

But what had hurt the most was hearing that Puck and Quinn had been lying to him all along. He had no daughter, and he never had. All because Puck could not keep his hands to himself. And he had done so much to help Quinn with those bills, when in reality he should have been free from that stress.

Seeing Kurt cry almost exceeded that, however. For every sob, he could feel his heart breaking with him.

Yes, Finn Hudson had been hurt, and had hurt others with his stupidity, But his life was still pretty awesome. There had been many happy times, too.

Like when he first started with football.

Dating Quinn was awesome, even if he was not allowed to touch her privates.

Or the time when he bonded with the other Gleeks.

Hearing about the pregnancy had been awful, but he was going to be a dad. He would have a daughter.

Being helped by Kurt had also been a great thing. And it was charming to know that the petite teen wanted to sing him a song that sounded so positive.

It was also probably for the best when he had dumped Quinn after the news came out. Winning sectionals sure had helped him cheer up.

And he probably should have felt bad about overhearing a fight between Rachel and Kurt, especially when Rachel said so many foul things. But it was intruiging to hear how Kurt stood up for Finn, and it was also horribly interesting to hear about how much Kurt apparently loved him. And had for ages too, if he read the signs right.

Making Rachel cry when she had forced herself onto him after the fight should obviously go in the 'bad' section, but he had felt oddly good about getting it out in the open. She was scary and should keep away from him.

Yes, Finn Hudson had been lucky to have such a nice life, despite struggles. But his happiest memory that would be with him forever, was easily when he escaped from Kurt's dad and came to sit on Kurt's bed. He had felt horrible for hurting him like that, but it was all made up for when he saw Kurt's hopeful face just as Finn told him that he was done with girls. They really were a hassle.

And kissing Kurt felt so incredibly right and wonderful that he felt like all those bad evens were simply erased from existence. As long as he had Kurt, he would be fine. And he was done with all those stupid mistakes now.

Because he had finally found his true love.


End file.
